1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polylactic acid resin composition, polylactic acid resin molded article and a method for producing a polylactic acid resin composition.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in view of environmental protection, a resin molded article using a biodegradable resin receives attention and is being investigated for various applications. In the field of electric products among the applications, a resin molded article is demanded to have flame retardancy.